some things are better left in the past
by Redsoles
Summary: Monica and Chandler are out shopping for a present for Rachel's birthday when they run into an unexpected "surprise" M&C.  Not too serious, well at least as not as serious as the title sounds. -cancelled-
1. the meeting

_Hey, okay so this is just a thing that I wrote whilst I was bored, couldn't be bothered studying and there was nothing on TV, so enjoy! It's set sometime in the 7__th__ Series, about a month after their engagement. _

_I don't own anything blah blah blah…. Etc etc._

**Monica and Chandler are shopping for Rachel's birthday present when they run into an unexpected **_**"surprise".**_

"_we'll be out of here as soon as I get Rachel's present, so suck it up and help me look for something to give her Bing!"_ Monica exclaimed with a slightly agitated tone.

"_Don't take this out on me just because you're so indecisive. You're lucky I even came with you"_ Chandler retaliated whilst squeezing her hand slightly just to assure her he was joking.

"_Yeh? Well I'm starting to wish you hadn't bothered now"_ Monica Groaned.

"_Oh come on! You would have been bored without my quirky, not to mention hilarious, jokes and you know it babe."_ Chandler said with a sly smile on his face.

"_You're SO full of yourself"_ Monica said with a major amount of sarcasm in her voice as she turned and kissed his cheek in a subtle way to thank him for actually coming with her.

"_Whatever, I know you love it"_ Chandler smiled whilst wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked along the overcrowded mall.

Monica was about to retaliate when a voice was heard behind them.

"_Monica?"_ exclaimed a somewhat unsure and nervous voice.

Both Monica and Chandler swivelled around to face the direction of the mystery voice. As Monica saw who it was she was unable to hide the shock and disbelief on her face.

_I don't know whether to continue it or not, because it's pretty rubbish. Anyway reviews would be nice. Thank you! Xx_


	2. the fight

Just continuing from where I left off, enjoy!

"_Monica?"_ exclaimed a somewhat unsure and nervous voice.

Both Monica and Chandler swivelled around to face the direction of the mystery voice. As Monica saw who it was she was unable to hide the shock and disbelief on her face.

"_P-Pete?"_ Monica exclaimed in disbelief. She felt Chandler's grip around her waist tighten as a way of security.

" _I thought it was you! Wow, Monica you look amazing!"_ said Pete.

"_thanks you don't look too bad yourself_!"

With these words Chandler let out a not so subtle cough to remind her that he was actually there.

" _Oh, you remember Chandler, right?"_ Monica quickly added

" _of course"_ Pete plainly stated whilst awkwardly shaking his hand. "_So are you two dating now?"_ he said looking down at Chandler's arm wrapped tightly around Monica's waist.

"_well actually we're engaged"_ said Monica brightly

"_no way! Well I guess a congratulations is in order_!" he said whilst giving Monica a small hug which made Chandler feel slightly uncomfortable.

"_have you set the date yet?"_ Pete asked curiously

"_well no not yet, but I was thinking quite close to summer. Anyway that's not important, the question is what on earth is Pete Becker doing in a shopping Mall?"_ Monica asked intently.

"_I was beginning to wonder that myself! Well I was thinking of investing in this up and coming business that have a branch out here, but I can't find the shop, and I was about to just give up when I saw you in front of me" _

"_ah, so have you given up the 'Ultimate Fighting Champion' title then?"_ Monica said jokingly

"_haha, it's a long story, but I could tell you it over dinner maybe, we could catch up and you can tell me all about your wedding?"_ Pete asked in a flirtatious fashion.

"_uh okay sure, that would be great"_ Monica happily replied

"_okay well here's my number, call me about the times and where we're going to meet."_ He said handing Monica his card. _"I really need to go if I'm going to get to this place before it closes."_ Pete said jokingly

"_Bye Chandler"_ He added dryly.

As he walked off Monica turned to Chandler

"_well that was rude!"_ Monica stated

" _em what?"_ Chandler asked resurfacing from his state of jealously and shock

"_you could have at least made an effort Chandler, you looked like an idiot and make me look like I'm marrying someone who acts like a unsociable asshole_ " Monica said bitterly

"_even if I wanted to say anything I wouldn't have been able to get a word in edge ways, I actually can't believe you're going to meet up with your EX BOYFRIEND"_ Chandler exclaimed getting increasingly angry

"_It's just to catch up I haven't seen him in years! What is your problem? You can't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with_" Monica bitterly retaliated

"_Look I'm not doing this here, in public! clearly you don't need me here. I'm going home but maybe you could get 'Pete' to help you pick a present" _Chandler said sarcastically

"_Fine, you where annoying me anyway"_ Monica mumbled as he walked away.

But as soon as he left she felt incredibly guilty about how everything had blown up so quickly and how she had completely ignored his insecurity when they, correction she, was taking to Pete, she knew she should have known better. She wanted to go after him and apologise but she couldn't as the Mall was closing in half an hour and she wouldn't have another chance go shopping before Rachel's party.

So she just let the guilt wash over her and hope that he would be okay by the time she got home.

Monica and Chandler's apartment

Later that night Monica entered her apartment and looked around for her fiancé but he was nowhere in sight.

"_Shit where the hell could he have gone?"_ Monica thought in a panic _"I seriously hope I haven't messed this up…again" _she thought solemnly as she dropped her bag's and went to find Joey to see if he knew where Chandler was.

To be continued.

Hope this was okay and not too boring to read, Please review it would be really appreciated!

xx


End file.
